


Champagne

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles
Genre: I'm 'In The Heights' trash and also beatles trash so this happened, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: John is packing his things to move to New York, Paul gives him a present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song, "Champagne" has been in my head for a while now and I just imagined what if it was Paul and John instead of Vanessa and Usnavi? So I changed the lyrics a bit and this happened. Enjoy!

The Beatles are about to break up. Well, they kinda already did behind closed doors, but they haven't announced it yet. John is packing for New York to start his new life with Yoko. Paul was been dreading watching him pack and leave the Beatles behind. After the last meeting was held, Paul went out and bought John a goodbye present. Meanwhile John was at Ringo's house, (since he moved out his other house with Cynthia), packing.

Paul knocked on the door softly, then pushed it open. He had something behind his back, John couldn't see because his back was turned.

'So I got you a present. I went downtown to get it. You doing anything tonight? He asked.

'Packing.' John replied, without looking behind him.

'You're done for the day.'

'No way!'

'Cause we got a date."

'Okay!' John turned completely around.

'Before you board that plane. I owe you a bottle of cold champagne.' Paul whipped it out showing the shiny, expensive, bottle.

'No!' John said in disbelief.

'Yeah! Cold champagne.'

'Damn, the bottle's all sweaty and everything! You went and got this?'

'Pop the champagne.'

'I don't know if we have coffee cups, or plastic cups, I think Ringo has the cups-'

'Tonight, we're drinking straight from the bottle.'

'John?'

'Yeah?' He said, trying to get the gold wrapper off the bottle.

'George told me what you did for me, and it's honestly the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me. Now what can I say or do to possibly repay you for your kindness?'

'How do you get this gold shit off?'

'John!'

'Yeah!' He said, still not really paying attention.

'Before we both leave town, before the corner changes, and the signs are taken down. Let's walk around Liverpool and say our goodbyes. John, are you alright?' Paul asked. He looked at John's face. He had his concentrate face on.

'I'm fine, I'm trying open this champagne. See, the twisty thing is broken, but I'm gonna open this damn champagne!'

'Let me see it.'

'No, I got it!'

'Oh, John, drop the champagne!

'I mean you went to all this trouble to get us a little bubbly-'

'And it's gonna be okay.'

'I'm sorry, it's been a long day.'

'You oughta stay.' Paul said, looking down.

'What?'

'You can use that money to fix this band.' Paul shook his head, obviously a bad excuse.

'Ha ha, very funny.'

'And it's not like the fans got role models-'

'Role models?'

'Stepping up to the plate.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I'm just saying, I think your "vacation" can wait.'

'"Vacation?" Paul, you're leaving too!'

'I'm going up to Scotland. You can take the train!'

'What are you trying to say?'

'You're leaving the country! And we're never gonna see you again!'

'What are you trying to say?' John asked again.

'You get everyone addicted to your songs and off you go!'

'Paul, I don't know why you're mad at me!'

'I wish I was mad!'

Paul turned around to leave, but John grabbed his hand to keep him in the room. Paul turned around. All the hints he dropped aren't working. Paul closed his eyes and leaned in. He kissed John. That was his real goodbye gift. John kissed back slightly and Paul took a step back. With tears in his eyes he said,

'I'm just too late.'

**Author's Note:**

> Little short, but honestly this is just a drabble on what I got on the spot. :)


End file.
